The present invention refers to a selective compliance hinge providing a mechanical linkage between two bodies in relative movement.
In the field of mechanical engineering a plurality of different possible solutions has been developed for providing mobile linkages between two components. In particular, various possible embodiments of linkages capable to allow a relative rotary movement exist. In general, the solutions differ according to the uses required and, therefore, to the related working conditions.
The research of new embodiments for kinematic pairs—compared to the state of art ones—is particularly felt in the field of micro-surgery, wherein it is necessary to use devices having extremely reduced dimensions and that, at the same time, should allow precise and repeatable movements.
Moreover, it is appropriate that the kinematic pairs used in such devices are made of as few as possible components, both since their small dimensions make difficult the assembling of their components, and since known hinges and, in general, other known kinematic pairs, do not guarantee an appropriate reliability when used in complex environments and, in particular, when used in endoscopy, as they should be introduced in visceral cavities. Another field where the research for innovative solutions is particularly felt is the one of space appliances, wherein, although for different reasons, it is advisable to have precise and reliable kinematic pairs, made of as few as possible components.